There's Sobriety, And Then There's Sasuke
by Elric-Chan
Summary: Naruto was drunk. Sasuke wasn't so drunk. So how does that add up to drunken sex? [sasunaru]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. Really.**

**Hmm... I've seen way too many "Sasuke and Naruto get drunk at a party and end up doing it" stories not to attempt to write one myself.**

**As for me, I've never really had much alcohol. Just a sip of champagne, a sip of beer, a sip of Bacardi, and a sip of whiskey. They were all extremely nasty. (At least my mom doesn't have to worry about me becoming an alcoholic.) But the one thing I do like is a nice strawberry daiquiri. Not the gross fuzzy navel liquid ones, but the frozen daiquiri smoothies you get in restaurants. Never had vodka (which I've heard is tasteless anyway), and I've never had sake. Damn Benihana and their $61 bottles of sake!**

**Uh... anyway... back to the story. Drunken Naruto and drunken Sasuke. Well now... what do we have here? YAOI!!!**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Naruto opened his eyes, his head pounding.

And realized that in the course of a hour, had managed to give his virginity to someone he really hated.

**_THERE'S SOBREITY, AND THEN THERE'S SASUKE_**

_One day earlier:_

Damn that Ino. Always having parties. But for a kunoichi, she sure did know how to whine, and so Naruto had shown up at the party. He was accompanied by Sasuke, if for no other reason than the Uchiha was bored out of his mind and really didn't have anything better to. They walked in together, looking around at the guests. Basically everyone in Konoha was there.

They jumped back as Kiba ran by, hoisting a beer pack in his raised hand, screaming "I got the beer!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "You didn't say there would be alcohol here."

"I didn't know there would be!" Naruto retorted.

"Not that I care." Sasuke slipped away from Naruto's side, walking through a large crowd of party-goers. The blonde scoffed and followed him. He stopped at Sasuke's side, looking from the amused expression on his teammate's face to the middle of the room, where Ino was doing a strip-tease dance.

"Were we really that late?" Naruto asked, wondering when the party had actually began for everyone to be this into in.

"Late enough for Ino to start taking her clothes off?" Sasuke said. "No."

It was then that Ino spotted him. She flung herself from a very disgruntled Kiba's arms with a "Sasuke-kun!" and began her headlong hurtle towards him, her shirt dangling wildly from her arm. Sasuke turned, and without noticing, grabbed Naruto's hand as he dashed away. Soon lost in a crowd of people, he looked over his shoulder.

"She gone?" he said, and released Naruto's hand.

"Yeah." Naruto peeked into a room, as Sasuke did the same thing.

"Oh God!" Sasuke said, jerking his head away violently, bumping into Naruto's as he went. He slammed the door on a very busy Hinata and Shino, and stalked away, pink shimmering on his pale cheeks. Naruto trotted after him, mumbling "Hinata?"

At the end of the hall, Sasuke stopped and took the beer that was offered to him by a girl he'd never seen in his life, and handed one to Naruto.

"But, Sasuke," Naruto said, watching the girl as she stumbled away. "I... I don't want one..."

"Heh." Sasuke said, taking a sip from his own can and leaning back against the wall. "Never drank before, have you?"

Naruto huffed. "I..." he looked ruefully up at Sasuke. "No..."

"Have one anyway," Sasuke said, smiling as he handed the other unopened can to Naruto. "Drink it."

He took a drink. The bitter taste filled his mouth, and he made a face. Sasuke laughed, and Naruto, enraged, proceeded to drink the whole can. Sasuke stared in surprise as Naruto dropped the empty can on he floor, a triumphant smirk on his face. He spotted another case sitting on a table near them, and eyed Sasuke challengingly. The raven downed his can, crumpling it in his hand, and smiled just as maliciously.

Naruto took two more cans from the twelve-pack case, and handed one to Sasuke.

"Here's to you, Sasuke," he said, grinning as he raised the can in the air.

"And here's to the night," Sasuke said, raising his own.

---

"They alive?"

Ino (fully clothed this time) stood, bent over Naruto and Sasuke, who had both passed out on the floor against the wall. They were out cold in each other arms, and Ino glanced around at her companions.

"It's late," she said. "What should we... do with them?"

Almost everyone had left the party, except for Kiba (who was still hoping to score with Ino), Shino, Hinata (who were both asleep... together), Sakura (who was busy throwing up after taking 50 shots of whiskey straight), and Sasuke and Naruto. Kiba nudged Sasuke with his foot, watching as his dark eyes, bloodshot and unfocused, snapped open.

"Hey..." he said to Sasuke, who was rubbing his eyes. 'Get up."

"Don't be so mean, Kiba!" Ino scolded. "Sasuke, you can spend the night here... with me, if you want..."

"It's nice to see that you have all your clothes on..." Sasuke mumbled. He felt something brush his side as Naruto stirred.

"Naruto." Sasuke spoke a little more clearly. The beer hadn't really gone to him. But the same could not be said for Naruto. The little blonde kyuubi was completely out of it, his head tipping forward just mere seconds after Sasuke had spoken his name. Sasuke grabbed his shoulders and shook him, but this only made Naruto laugh. Sasuke groaned in annoyance, rising to his feet and helping Naruto up with him.

"Do you... want to go home?" Ino asked timidly.

"I... can't leave Naruto like this," Sasuke said, looking around. "We'll have to..."

"I think I'll stay... in that... room over there." Naruto said giddily, and pointed to the ceiling.

Ino stared at him. He really was out of it. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and shuffled forward to the door in front of him, opening it and sighing in relief. It was a bedroom. They could sleep. He rubbed his eyes and turned to Ino.

"We'll crash here, okay?" he turned to enter the room, still staggering with the dead weight of the once again unconscious Naruto.

"But... but..." Ino stammered. "There's only one bed!"

Sasuke shrugged. He could have cared less. Ino huffed and walked down the hall, followed closely by a bright-eyed Kiba. Sasuke watched the pair of them disappear into a room, not a doubt in his mind that Kiba would get lucky tonight. He shut the door, and cursed under his breath as darkness surrounded them. The little moonlight that shone in from the window was enough to see, barely, but he couldn't find a light switch.

He stumbled, and Naruto hit the wall by the doorframe. Sasuke stumbled right into him, and suddenly their bodies were pressed together against the wall.

"Sasuke...?" Naruto said drowsily, his hand fisting in Sasuke's hair. The raven froze.

"Sasuke?" Naruto repeated, a drunken grin spreading across his face. "I'm not... that drunk... you know..."

"Yes, you are." Sasuke said, hearing Naruto hiccup loudly in his ear. The blonde shifted beneath him, his knee ramming between Sasuke's legs. Sasuke stifled a moan/shout. He looked around desparately in the darkness, feeling his head pulled back by Naruto's hand, which was still entwined in his hair. He snapped back to face Naruto angrily, ready to tell him to let go already so he could move. Their positions were rather awkward, after all.

But Naruto kissed him.

**T.B.C...**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Okay... more coming soon... lemon coming soon...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto still does not belong to me, even after all this time of writing SasuNaru. Nope, sorry.**

**It seems I'm not alone in my SasuNaru obsessing. I've had demands to get this chapter up as soon as possible, mainly for the fact that everyone believes some hot SasuNaru love is on the way.**

**And you know what?**

**They're right. -smirks-**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Nruo?" Sasuke mumbled clumsily at the blonde in front of him. How could he speak clearly, after all?

Naruto had kissed him.

Sasuke shifted his arms, unintentionally pressing Naruto closer to his body, if that was even possible. He felt Naruto's tongue slide into his mouth, and he tasted the bitter sting of beer, and... was that the taste of ramen hidden within? Sasuke shifted again, to no avail. Naruto wasn't giving up the kiss.

And so Sasuke did the only thing his barely-sober mind would allow: he kissed Naruto back.

His body craved attention. All the time he spent by himself had done quite a number on his libido; yes, the young Uchiha was a far hornier boy than anyone thought. His thighs pressed painfully into Naruto's, making him moan loudly before he remembered that they were in Ino's house. He bit his lip as Naruto's knee rubbed against his groin, and he couldn't believe that he was allowing his teammate (one that he didn't even have _friend_ feelings for) to do this to him.

And yet his screaming hormones could care less.

He sank his knuckles into Naruto's shoulders, pushing the boy as far back against the wall as he could before ramming their lips together again. His fingers made their way to the zipper on Naruto's annoyingly orange jacket, pulling it down and off his chest. Naruto seemed to be drunkenly enjoying every moment. Sasuke's eyes flicked open, and he pulled his lips away, smacking Naruto firmly across the face.

The blonde yelped and glared at Sasuke.

"Whada do that for?" His blue eyes gleamed.

"Just wanted to make sure you're in this with me..." Sasuke murmured, bringing his lips back to Naruto's, who gave in more due to the fact that he was less out of it now. He pulled eagerly at Sasuke's shirt, breaking their kiss for a moment as he pulled it over his head. Sasuke took advantage of the space and pulled Naruto's black one off as well, his fingers at the orange pants before they were even back making out.

Naruto's breath caught in Sasuke's mouth as the raven brushed his erection. His eyes squeezed shut, his hands shaking as they fisted in Sasuke's hair. Sasuke licked the blonde's lips, letting his tongue trail down the jawline and over the pulse on his tanned neck. His hands were still at work with Naruto's pants, at the same time swifty palming the bulge inside his (orange) boxers. One of Naruto's hands left Sasuke's hair, forming a fist in his mouth to block his moans.

Sasuke ran his tongue over Naruto's delicate collarbone, feeling the boy squirm. His lips turned up in a smirk as he looked at the expression on Naruto's face. It really turned him on.

Another minute, and they were both next to naked. His eyes glinted and he held Naruto in his arms tenderly for a moment.

"Naruto..."

"Just do it, Sasuke..." Naruto rasped. His legs were already sticky from his leaking arousal, dripping onto Sasuke's fingers latched tightly around it. The smirk found its way back to Sasuke's lips as his hips tightened, and he thrust upward.

"SASUKE! OHHH!"

Sasuke clutched Naruto as his body doubled over, blonde hair shoved into his face. He put his head back, gritting his teeth as Naruto urged their hips to move together. His balled fists were pressed against the wall, pounding on it with each thrust inside of Naruto.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke froze, still firmly inside of Naruto. Naruto held still, his nails dug into Sasuke's back.

It was Ino's voice.

"Sasuke-kun, what was that? That scream?"

Naruto's breath came in a short gasp.

"It was nothing, Ino..." Sasuke said, trying simutaneously to keep the lust from his panting voice and to sound far from the door. "Naruto tripped over my foot and hit the table."

"O... okay..." He listened to her footsteps padding away down the hall, and he wondered if Kiba had actually gotten as far with Ino as he was with Naruto.

The blonde shifted under him.

"Please, Sasuke... move..."

Sasuke's heart pounded in his chest as he gave himself to Naruto, their quiet moans sounding together in a rhythm. He kissed Naruto full on the lips again as he felt something within him stir.

"Naruto... so... close..."

"Nhn, Sasuke..."

They came together with muffled cries, sliding down the wall in a sweaty heap. He kissed Naruto's forehead, seeing the drowsy look in the blonde's eyes. He gave an inward sigh, knowing that Naruto was drunk... and would probably not remember anything in the morning. Sasuke didn't know whether to be relieved about this or not. He wanted Naruto to remember, to know that it wasn't just meaningless sex. But at the same time, he wanted Naruto to be oblivious to it all, so no one would ever find out.

He lifted Naruto's damp, heavy body and collapsed with him on the bed, throwing the blanket over them before drifting to sleep.

XXX

Naruto opened his eyes, his head pounding.

And realized that in the course of a hour, had managed to give his virginity to someone he really hated.

He'd had sex with Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.

**T.B.C...**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Okay... was that good enough?**

**Next chapter coming... well, hopefully soon.**


End file.
